Jackie Kessler
Jackie Kessler — Author Website Jackie Kessler - Paranormal/Dark Fantasy Author Genres and Sub Genres UF / Paranormal Romance / Dark Fantasy About the Author Some kids want to grow up to be doctors, or movie stars, or political assassins. Me, I wanted to draw comic books. Not Archie comics, either—superhero comic books. Maybe it was all the heavily muscled guys in spandex… Around the time I was 15, I realized that as much as I enjoyed drawing (note that I’m saying nothing about the quality of those pics), it was a lot of fun putting words in the characters’ mouths. I didn’t know the term “fanfic” back then, but I started writing stories about the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Teen Titans. Didn’t do anything with those stories, other than horrify my mother. She asked why I couldn’t write nice stories, you know, about bunnies. Nope—me, I wanted to write about power. About magic. About hot guys in spandex. And about beating those guys bloody and senseless. (In retrospect, maybe I really did want to horrify my mother. Hey, not my fault. When I was a kid, I busted her doodling on the cover of New Teen Titans #6. Argh!) So maybe it’s ironic that the book I wound up writing had nothing to do with overly muscled men and everything to do with scantily clad women. (Well, temporarily scantily clad.) Oh, right, and demons. Previously, I was the fantasy editor for Wild Child Publishing. Along with working with terrific authors and editors, I’d been fortunate enough to interview a number of fabulous people for WCP, including Margaret Weis (I think Raistlin was my first crush). Along with my adult novels, I also write young adult fiction under the byline Jackie Morse Kessler. For more about my secret identity as a young adult author, please visit my YA website: Jackie Morse Kessler. In case you're wondering, I live in Upstate New York, along with my Loving Husband and two Precious Little Tax Deductions, 1 cat, and way too many comic books. Writing Style light, humorous manner, complete Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Carniepunk * Those Who Fight Monsters * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes See Also * Chad Michael Ward * Cliff Nielsen * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jackie Kessler - Hell on Earth *Goodreads | Hell on Earth series by Sonia Florens *Jackie Kessler - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Jackie Kessler - FF *Hell on Earth | Series | LibraryThing Summaries, Articles: *Jackie Kessler Hell On Earth (The trilogy) | Free eBooks Download - EBOOKEE! *SlayerLit - article The World, Characters, etc: * Reviews: *[Review HELL’S BELLES #1 by Jackie Kessler | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land] *Side Dish: THE ROAD TO HELL#2 By Jackie Kessler *HOTTER THAN HELL #3 by Jackie Kessler | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *[REVIEW The Road to Hell – Jackie Kessler | Tez Says] *SciFiGuy.ca: Guest Post – Jackie Morse Kessler (and Giveaway) Interviews: *The Book Smugglers | Chat With An Author: Jackie Kessler, “Carpe Noctem” and the Buffyverse *Look Who’s Going to RT: Jackie Kessler / Jackie Morse Kessler | Literary Escapism *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview & Contest with Jackie Kessler *In Bed With Books: Interview with Jackie Morse Kessler Author: *Jackie Kessler - Paranormal/Dark Fantasy Author *Jackie Morse Kessler | Young Adult Author *Insert Witty Title Here - blog *Goodreads | Jackie Kessler (Author of Hunger) *Jackie Kessler - Wikipedia *Jackie Kessler | LinkedIn *Jackie Kessler - Deadline Dames *Jackie Kessler Enters The Buffyverse - Comic Book Resources Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Jackie Kessler *Jackie Kessler (JackieKessler) on Twitter *Jackie Kessler on Pinterest * Gallery of Book Covers Hell's Belles (Hell on Earth #1) by Jackie Kessler .jpg|1. Hell's Belles (2007-Hell on Earth #1) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/hellsbelles.php The Road to Hell (Hell on Earth #2) by Jackie Kessler.jpg|2. The Road to Hell (2007-Hell on Earth #2) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/roadtohell.php Hotter Than Hell (Hell on Earth #3) by Jackie Kessler.jpg|3. Hotter Than Hell (Hell on Earth #3) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/hotterthanhell.php 4. Hell To Pay (Hell on Earth #4) by Jackie Kessler .jpg|4. Hell To Pay (Hell on Earth #4) by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/helltopay.php Dangerous Women.jpg|0.7. Carniepunk (Hell on Earth 0.7) “A Chance in Hell” by Jackie Kessler—art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2..jpg|2.4. Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010)- “To Hell With Love” by Jackie Kessler|link=http://www.jackiekessler.com/books/littlebitofhell.php Category:Authors